Integrating overall or key maps with detail maps in booklet form is well known in the cartographic industry. Key maps generally depict a large section of a particular area in small scale and typically include only necessary detail, such as, for example, major highways and waterways of the area. Key maps commonly appear on one page or complementary pages of the booklet. In contrast, detail maps provide a detailed representation in large scale of a portion of the area covered by the key map and generally include a key grid indicium which corresponds to key grid indicia on the key map. Detail maps are generally depicted on the remaining pages of the booklet.
Although integrated key and detail map booklets are useful in that maps for a specific area are consolidated into a single booklet and are more easily viewed in a restricted area, there are problems associated with their use. For example, detail maps cannot be viewed concurrently with key maps within the same booklet. This presents a problem since concurrent map viewing is critical for establishing the relationship between the details of the selected area and the other parts of the key map. Consequently, the motorist or other user must alternatively view the detail and the key maps in an effort to establish some type of relationship between the key and detail maps. Such alternate viewing is not only inconvenient for the user but it often interferes with an accurate reading of the maps.
Therefore, at least one attempt has been made to improve the known integrated key and detail map booklets. Specifically, Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,638 discloses a book containing at least one key map and a plurality of detail maps which pivot about the key map to permit simultaneous viewing of the key and detail maps. The key map is located on a single page or complementary page parts which fold along a fold line when the book is closed and includes letter indicia along its periphery. Likewise, the detail maps include number indicia along their periphery which are used in conjunction with the letter indicia on the key map to facilitate finding specific streets, towns, or other sites on the detail maps. This requires, in part, pivoting the detail map into a specific position relative to the key map. Thus, while the Anderson book may provide a means for simultaneously viewing a key map and detail maps, there are other problems associated with this booklet, as discussed below.
First, use of the Anderson book involves maneuvering a selected detail map 180 degrees about a pivot to properly position it for concurrent viewing with the key map. During this maneuvering process, the Anderson book must be unfolded to expose the key map for viewing with the detail map. Not only is the maneuvering process of the detail map awkward, but the resulting configuration of the Anderson book is cumbersome and makes viewing of the maps difficult in a restricted space, such as the interior of an automobile.
Second, locating a specific street or other site on the detail map of the Anderson book requires that the detail map be pivoted about, and positioned relative to, the key map. Moreover, locating the particular detail map that displays the cartographic indicia of an adjacent section on the key map requires viewing the key map. This is because individual key maps do not include reference notations to adjoining detail maps. Consequently, the detail map must be pivoted about and viewed simultaneously with the key map for maintaining the orientation between the two maps and the surrounding regions. Both of these situations are less than satisfactory.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved bound volume of cartographic material that includes a key map which may be used in juxtaposition with detail maps.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bound volume of cartographic material that is not cumbersome to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bound volume of cartographic material wherein specific sites may be found directly on the detail maps.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bound volume of cartographic material wherein each of the detail maps includes reference notations to adjoining detail maps which display cartographic indicia of an adjacent grid section.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved bound volume of cartographic material which may be viewed in small, restricted spaces.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved bound volume of cartographic material which is inexpensive to manufacture.